1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly, to an LCD applied with an inversion driving system, and a method for driving the LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs are widely used in various portable information products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants, video cameras, and the like.
An LCD includes a liquid crystal panel having a plurality of pixel units arranged as a matrix. The LCD utilizes liquid crystal molecules to control light transmission in each pixel. In particular, the liquid crystal molecules are driven according to external driving signals received by the LCD. For example, a data voltage signal and a common voltage signal can respectively be applied to a pixel electrode and a common electrode of the pixel unit, which cooperatively constitute an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The electric filed tilts the liquid crystal molecules in the pixel unit to desired angles, and thus the light transmission of the pixel unit is controlled. As such, the pixel unit is enabled to display a picture element, and the aggregation of picture elements displayed by all the pixel units simultaneously constitutes an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel.
To protect the liquid crystal molecules from decay or damage, the LCD typically employs a inversion driving system, for example, a frame inversion system, a line inversion system, or a dot inversion system. The inversion driving system requires a polarity of the electric fields of the pixel unit to be reversed at least once during two sequent frame periods. To meet this requirement, generally, a positive common voltage signal and a negative common voltage signal are applied to the common electrode of the pixel unit alternately. However, such common voltage signal with alternating polarities may induce resonance, by which undesired noise may be generated in the LCD. This may lower a quality of the LCD.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD and a method for driving the LCD, which can overcome the described limitations.